


The Unbound Nodos

by FatesAndDevils



Category: Heroic Age (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, No Beta, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesAndDevils/pseuds/FatesAndDevils
Summary: Alethea, a member of the Golden Tribe, a Nodos bound only to her mate, and the adopted sister of Age. Deoxys, the former Queen of the Heroic Tribe now bound to the will of one man. Both are not happy about it. But as love starts to form, things change and soon Iolaous and Alethea find themselves as being the most powerful couple in the galaxy as well as being part of the key to ruling the Universe as destiny foretold.
Relationships: Age/Dhianeila (Heroic Age), Iolaous Oz Mehelim/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

“Kill them.” Yuty order Mehitak, who then charged a white beam of light straight towards the Argonaut. Sensing the attack,  Dhianeilla gasped. 

“We’re at ninety percent of the required charge.”

“The enemy Nodos has fired on us.” Another woman said, “The beam should reach the ship in fourteen seconds.” Mobeedo then grit his teeth as his eyes widened. 

Bellcross tried his best to out pace the beam of light but he was caught by Karkinos, whose Nodos held him tightly around the waist. Unable to do anything, Bellcross roared as it tried to fight off the Nodos holding him back. Then, right as the beam of light was about to reach the ship, a being appeared. Starting from the bottom, it’s orange tapered legs had vertical blue stripes on the thighs while its abdomen was a solid black. It’s chest was an orange color with a purple sphere in the center of it’s chest, similar to Bellcross’s. It had four tentacles for arms, two on each side, one orange and one light blue. It’s face was oval with a light blue center with orange ears similar to an elf’s only they were rectangular. Going down it’s face was a singular, thick, purple stripe. It’s eyes were yellow and cat-like.

Then in the blink of an eye, it changed form. It’s legs became wider and thicker, with a light blue spot on each knee. It’s black abdomen disappeared and became orange with its tentacles becoming flat and broad. It’s head morphed into something resembling a helmet, it’s neck completely disappearing. Looking at it, it was clear that this was some sort of defensive form. But no one was looking at the nodos, they were too busy holding onto one another and praying. The being planted herself in front of the beam right as it hit her, her tentacles coming up and bracing against the beam as her body began to move back slightly. The beam got bigger before it dissipated completely, taking out the bronze tribe as beams of light hit everything but the ship.

“Who are you?” Dhianeilla asked as she appeared in front of the obvious Nodos. The Nodos returned back to its original form, only this time, it had hands. Its right hand reached out for Dhianeilla, moving so that it was cupping her in its hand. 

“You STUPID rogue Nodos!” Dhianeilla and the Nodos heard Yuty scream from across the asteroid belt. The Nodos narrowed its eyes at the insult, bringing out the other hand to shield Dhianeilla.

“Age!” Dhianeilla called out when she saw Bellcross shake off Karkinos and race to appear beside the other Nodos. Bellcross’s hand clapped the Nodos on the shoulder and the Nodos turned and gave Bellcross a nod, “You two know each other!” Dhianeilla gasped before shaking her head, it didn’t matter now, “Age, come here quickly!” But Bellcross didn’t move. Neither did the other Nodos. They just glared at Karkinos and Mehitak respectively. Then Karkinos moved swiftly towards Bellcross and roared. Roaring back, Bellcross charged at Karkinos. The unknown Nodos transformed back into its defensive position and stood guard in front of the Argonaut, daring Mehitak to strike again.

“Charge completed.” A male voice from within the ship said.

“Active Warp! Now!” Mobeedo yelled, while in space, Age and Karkinos continued to fight, Karkinos using his purple mist to try and injure Bellcross.

“No! Wait!” Dhianeilla protested as she stared at the Nodos, “Tell me-” And then she disappeared. Once she was gone, the Nodos relaxed and returned to its normal form, choosing not to dissolve itself just in case Mehitak decided to attack. The Golden Tribe had made a creed that no more than two Nodos should fight at a time, in case one or more went into a rage. And without the Golden Tribe to calm the Heroic Tribe, a raging Nodos would surely bring an end to the universe.

~~~

“We have found them.” Yuty said as she opened her eyes and looked at Artemia, aka Mehitak, “Because of your failure there are more ships to destroy Mehitak.” Artemia just stared straight ahead, no even acknowledging Yuty, “Now go! Refusal is not an option.” Then Mehitak began to move before he eventually disappeared altogether.

The Nodos watched him leave, but did not make a move to stop him. She was only here to protect her mate. Although she did not know him, she had felt his presence on board a ship as she was passing by. She couldn’t very well let him die, although she should have. 

_ “You’re labor, Deoxys, is to serve your mate and do whatever he wishes.” _ The Golden Tribe had told her a century and a half ago. She was bound to a person rather than to a tribe and it annoyed her. As Deoxys, she had been a Queen to the rest of the Heroic Tribe. But now she was destined to be a slave to the whims and wishes of one male. How she despised it. And as Alethea, the person whom Deoxys was bound to, she hated how her proud race was making her subservient to a race that was beneath her. Yes, she was the last remaining presence of the Golden Tribe and her mate was a member of the Iron Tribe! How disgraceful! She should be mating with and reproducing with a member of her own kind. 

_ “Patience, Alethea, the stars guide our destiny. Whatever has happened has happened for a reason that reason itself does not understand.” _ Alethea and Deoxys heard Alethea’s father’s voice ringing out in their head.

“Father.” Alethea whispered as she transformed back into her true form. Her pale blonde hair flowing and long, pointed ears twitching as though struck by wind, “Did you and our kind predict this? If so, why didn’t you tell me? Didn’t I have the right to know?” As Alethea stared out at the battle raging between Bellcross and Lernaea she couldn’t help but wish that she was out there fighting beside him. But she couldn’t risk any of them going into a rage. Even though she was a member of the Golden Tribe, when the Heroic Stone was placed inside her left eye, she had lost most of her powers as a member of the Golden Tribe and took on the powers of Deoxys and the Heroic Tribe. She was a member of the Golden Tribe by appearance only now. 

Perhaps she should leave. Age, her brother by adoption, had things handled with Karkinos. The two appeared to be on equal terms although Bellcross and Age would always be destined to win. It was written in the stars. Foreseen by the Golden Tribe. Alethea decided that for now she would watch. Although she had not paid attention as to where Artemia and Mehitak had gone, she had a feeling that her speed form would be necessary to catch up with them later.

  
~~~

Alethea watched as Artemia reentered the atmosphere. The battle between Lernaea and Bellcross had been tough indeed, but in the end, Bellcross had been victorious. Karkinos lay unconscious on the ground, his right arm severely damaged. Artemia picked up Karkinos and stared at Bellcross. For a moment, Alethea wondered if a new battle would break out. But then Artemia took Karkinos and left, leaving Bellcross alone. Once Artemia was gone, Alethea floated over to Bellcross. She only just made it when Bellcross dissolved and Age appeared. Catching Age in her arms, Alethea moved them to the ground.

“Age is pleased to see Thea.” Age said weakly.

“Still talking in third person, I see.” Alethea chuckled, “Although I suppose that was my fault. I never did finish teaching you. I’m sorry for that and for having to leave.”

“Don’t be. Age understands.”

“Rest well. We can catch up to your friends in a bit.” Alethea smiled at Age.

“‘Kay.” Age grinned back before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

“For what it’s worth, I suppose I’m rather grateful that my mate is of the Iron Tribe. Now we will fight together rather than against one another.” Alethea said to Age’s sleeping form.

~~~

“We should get going.” Alethea said as she shook Age away, “You have been away from your Tribe for more than a week. And it will take another to find them. If we are lucky.”

“Dhianeilla will show Age the way.” Age said as he stood up and stretched out his back.

“If you say so.” Alethea shrugged, “But let’s take our Nodos forms. Just in case those two decide to come back.”

“Right.” Age said as he transformed into Bellcross. Alethea nodded once more before transforming into Deoxys. Together, the two jumped off the planet and into orbit. They had just started to search for the Argonaut when they heard weeping. Heading toward the source, Bellcross immediately recognized Dhianeilla. Taking her into his hands, he looked at her as she weeped. Eventually she noticed him and Deoxys. She looked up at him and smiled before she disappeared. Bellcross looked at Deoxys with a gaze that clearly meant that he knew where they needed to go. Changing into her speed form, Deoxys moved toward Bellcross as though to carry him. In her speed form, her body was a sleek black with large orange hip joints and blue knee caps. Her ears now pointed upwards, like a cat, and there was a thick orange and blue cone that came out of the back of her head. Instead of two tentacles on each side, there was now one thin one, each side a different color. She picked up Bellcross and carried him to where he pointed.

It took hours upon hours for Deoxys and Bellcross to catch up to Dhianella and the ships. As Deoxys weaved past the ships, carrying Bellcross, she noticed the planet and began to head toward it, eventually she crashed into the ocean, where she and Bellcross transformed back into their other counterparts. Feeling a childish whim take over, she splashed Age. Age giggled and splashed her back, effectively creating a war between the two. Then they heard another giggle and looked up. It was Dhianeilla. 

“Who are you?” Dhianeilla asked, “And why are you so important to Age?”

“I am Alethea, Age’s sister.” Alethea answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Who are you?” Dhianeilla asked Alethea once she had boarded the ship. Not wanting to drip all over the floor, Alethea had pulled her long pale blonde hair back into a braid.

“I am Alethea. Nodos with a labor that binds me to a person rather than to a tribe.” Alethea said as she approached the water that separated Dhianeilla from the rest of the room. Stepping into it, Alethea continued her approach of Dhianeilla, “But if you want to know  _ what _ I am, perhaps it would be best to show you.”

Dhianeilla backed up slightly and Iolaous grew very irritated very quickly. When Alethea took one more step, Iolaous reached out and grabbed her arm. But when his skin touched hers, it was like a spark went off between the two. Alethea’s elven ears twitched in shock and her eyes widened. Iolaous stared at her dumbly for a minute before a blush overtook his face.

“Uhhh… sorry.” Iolaous said as he let her go, disappointing the both of them.

“As I was saying,” Alethea said, after she recovered, “It is best if I show the Lady Dhianeilla what I am. For I doubt you would believe me if I told you.”

“Go ahead.” Dhianeilla said nervously as Alethea took the last steps towards her. Placing her hands on Dhianeilla’s temples, Alethea closed her eyes and pushed out her memories towards Dhianeilla. Memories of her Father calling out to the tribes, of the Heroic Stone being placed within her, of the Golden Tribe leaving, of her and Age staying behind, of Rom Ror trying to mate with her, of her going into a rage, and finally, of her Father appearing before her to calm down her rage and his ultimate sacrifice to do so. 

When Alethea pulled away from Dhianeilla, Dhianeilla opened her eyes wide and gasped as she got a good look at Alethea and in that moment, she seemed to have a god-like glow. Dhianeilla opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Below her, everyone awaited her speaking eagerly.

“If you are unable to speak, Princess, then allow me to ask your friends a riddle.” Alethea said before turning to Mobeedo, Meil and Teil, Nilval, Iolaous, and Aneasha, “Age and I are siblings and share the same Father, but we do not share the same blood. My Father is one of the few capable of calming my Nodos’s rage, and part of the only Tribe with the ability. And we share the same blood. So, what Tribe do I belong to?”

“You share the same father…” Mobeedo said.

“But are not related by blood…” Nilval finished.

“Your father has special powers…” Meil said.

“And shares them with his Tribe...”

“Tell me!” Iolaous said after a moment, having figured it out, “Did your Tribe used to rule the universe?”

“Yes. Before they left.”

“That means…” Iolaous said as his eyes widened.

“Yes.” Dhianeilla agreed, “It would appear that Age’s sister is of the Golden Tribe.”

“The Golden Tribe in our midst.” Mobeedo said in disbelief, “I never thought I would see the day.”

“Please.” Alethea waved her hand, “I lost my powers long ago when my Father bestowed the Heroic Stone that dwells within me. I am a member of the Golden Tribe in appearance only.”

“Still. It is a great honor.” Dhianeilla said, “Whatever you need from us, we will surely rise to the challenge. If you wish to restore peace to the universe by declaring yourself the ruler, we would gladly fight beside you.”

  
“No. I don’t want to rule.” Alethea dismissed, “I simply wish to live. Although that is entirely up to how my mate wishes to utilize my labor.”

“Your mate?” Dhianeilla asked.

“Yes. My Labor is to protect my mate and to do as he wishes. The only reason that I am here is because I sensed him on your ship.”

“I see. Finding him must be a relief.”

“Not really. I just hope that he is kind. I fear that anyone with a Nodos at their fingertips might become cruel and mean.”

“I doubt that. Every person on my ship has only good in their hearts.”

“Yes. Now if you’ll excuse me, I wish to find him.” Alethea said before she left.

“Age knows who her mate is. So does Alethea. She just doesn’t want to admit it.”

“Doesn’t want to admit it, huh?” Iolaous said, wondering why he was so disappointed.

“I suppose I too wouldn’t want to be at the mercy of someone’s commands.” Mobeedo hummed.

“Yes. Age has pity.” Age said with a sad look on his face, “But Age also knows that Thea’s mate is good. Age will tell Dhianeilla later.”

~~~

“Age!” Dhianeilla called out to Age, who was playing with Alethea in the sand. Hearing his name, Age went running to Dhianeilla.

“Yes?”   
  


“I believe you said that you were going to tell me who Alethea’s mate was.”   
  


“It’s Iolaous.” Age grinned before running back to the sand. Dhianeilla gasped when she heard the news before a happy smile appeared on her lips. Iolaous was indeed a good person. Alethea should have no problems with Iolaous other than the fact that he could be a little grumpy at times.

“Age!” Dhianeilla called out again. This time, both Alethea and Age moved to where Dhianeilla was sitting, “There’s a party tonight. You know my brother is dying to have you meet everyone.”

“Mel-e-a-gros.” Age sounded out, “That right?”

“That’s right.” Dhianeilla smiled patiently.

“Are you going to be there?” Age asked.

“Afraid not.”

“But I want to stay right here with you.”

“So then… if I were going… would you want to go too?”

“Hmmm…… Nope!” Age said as he ran past Alethea, who shook her head, “I’d rather go swimming!” Age yelled over his shoulder. 

“I guess I should let my brother know…” Dhianeilla said with a fond sigh.

“We’ll just have to make him understand.” Aneasha agreed, “You can leave that to me if you’d like, Dhianeilla.”

“Thank you.” Dhianeilla chuckled.

“Ummm…” Alethea said uncertainly, “Is that man from earlier going to be there?”

“Man from earlier… do you mean Iolaous?” Dhianeilla asked.

“Iolaous.” Alethea asked, testing out the name, “Yes. I believe I do.”

“I believe so. Why? Do you wish to attend the party?”

“Only if he is going. I think that perhaps it is time that I be honest with him.” Then Alethea shifted nervously, “Although I am concerned that he won’t accept me.”

“Nonsense.” Aneasha said, “He should be honored to be with you. And if he isn’t, tell me and I’ll give him what for.”

“But I think it would help if we dressed you to impress.” Dhianeilla said with a clap of her hands, “I always wanted a sister to play dress up with so you will have to forgive me if I go overboard.”

“I’m afraid that all I own is this white sweater and this ratty old skirt.” Alethea said, speaking of her cream colored sleeveless halter sweater and her skirt that had numerous rips and tears in it.

“I can’t wait for Iolaous to see you when you’re done!” Dhianeilla clapped her hands, “We must start right away Aneasha.”

“Of course Dhianeilla.”

~~~

“Too good for the room, I see.” Atalantas said to Iolaous.

“That’s not the case. I can only take so much socializing.” Iolaous denied.

“That’s a good point. I suppose they have been running us ragged lately. But don’t you think it’s a part of our duty as Yunos knights?”

“Yeah.” Iolaous agreed.

“I took a quick look at the battle records earlier. That nodos is quite impressive.”

“You really have no idea.”

“Well,” Atalantas threw his arms up in the air, “Maybe not. Yuniquinal would certainly like to give him a try. I was hoping we could work out a collaboration of sorts. We could try to bridle that power.” Then Atalantas smirked, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything. No offence Iolaous, I’m sure your unit is just as well equipped.” 

“None taken, my friend.” Iolaous sighed, “We didn’t have a choice. He didn’t want our help out there so we had to stand back and watch.”

“Personally I can’t wait to see the Nodos take action.” Atalantas said looking off into the distance, “But tell me more about the other Nodos that came into your care. She is the rumored Unbound Nodos, correct? Legend has it the one she is bound to gets to use her powers how he sees fit. Imagine having that kind of power at your fingertips.”

“I’d rather not. I am perfectly content with the way I am now.”

“Still, rumor has it the one who will be able to control her was on the Argonaut. Shame that such a lowly person be able to control her. I wonder if there is a way to force her to mate with someone more worthy of such power.” Then Atalanta looked at Iolaous with a smug look and Iolaous felt something within him snap.

“You won’t lay a hand on her.” Iolaous snarled as he grabbed Atalanta by the collar.

“Woah, woah. Why so hostile Iolaous? I was only saying what everyone was thinking.”

“Shut your damn mouth.” Iolaous growled.

“Alright.” Atalanta conceded with a smile, “But I must say Iolaous I’m rather shocked by your reaction. You seem almost… protective of her.” 

“I… I…” Iolaous stuttered as he let go of Atalanta. 

“Ah well. She is here, you know. Perhaps you could get to know her a little better before she  _ mates  _ with someone. Who knows, it might even be you.” Atalanta sneered, before tossing his hands up, “But if it is you, you better hurry before Meleagros gets his hands on her.” And then Atalanta left. Iolaous let out an angry huff before turning to leave as well. He was in the process of opening up the door when he bumped into someone.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t- Alethea?” Iolaous gasped, unable to stop himself from giving her a once over. She wore a strapless, sweetheart styled white evening gown with a pale blue train. Her hair had been curled and lay softly against her back while a barrage of diamonds had been pinned to it. Her makeup was soft and barely noticeable, except for the bright pink on her lips. She looked heavenly, like the godly Tribe that she was from. Iolaous couldn’t keep himself from blushing as he looked at her.

“Iolaous.” Alethea said happily, “I’ve been looking for you.”

“You… you have?” Iolaous stuttered.

“Yes. I don’t know very many people here and your father said you had attended so I was looking for a friendly face.”

“Oh.” Iolaous said, slightly disappointed, “Well I’m glad to be a familiar face.”

“Now would you mind accompanying me outside? Dhianeilla’s brother keeps trying to parade me inside. It seems I made a mistake coming here in Age’s place.”

“I wouldn’t call it a mistake. If you hadn’t come then we wouldn’t get the chance to talk.” Iolaous blurted out, then he blushed again.  _ Smooth, very smooth. _ He thought.

“That is true.” Alethea smiled, “I like talking to you. It feels as though I have known you all my life.”

“I agree.” Iolaous said, flashing a rare, genuine smile. If her species could blush, she would have been certainly doing so as she watched him smile, “What?” Iolaous asked, slightly irritated.

“Nothing. You should smile more often. You have a great smile.”

“You’re just saying that.” Iolaous sighed as he felt his ears grow hot.

“I’m not.” Alethea argued back as a soft silence washed over them.

“I found my mate.” Alethea said after a minute of two of silence.

“Oh.” Iolaous said angrily, disappointment washing over him, “Have you two…?”

“Consummated it? No. He doesn’t know.” Alethea said as she inched closer to Iolaous.

“Who is he? Do I know him?” Iolaous asked, oblivious to her hinting.

“You do.” Alethea as she put her hand on his cheek.

“Please say he’s me.” Iolaous pleaded suddenly in an uncharacteristic way, surprising even himself.

“He is.” And the Iolaous leaned down and kissed Alethea. It felt magically. Like a thousand mini fireworks going off in that moment. But then as quickly as he had kissed her, Iolaous pulled away.

“I’m…” Iolaous stuttered as he bit his lip, “I’m not ready. I mean… I want to be… but I’m not.”

“It’s okay.” Alethea soothed, “We can take this as slow as you want.”

“I just… I need time to wrap my head around this. A partner that I am destined to have? I don’t know what to think of it.”

“I’ve had a century and a half to think about this, Iolaous, and I’ve only recently come around to it. Take all the time you need.”

“Thank you.” Iolaous said, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Think nothing of it. Now I suppose I’ve hidden from Meleagros long enough.” Alethea sighed before turning to leave.

“Wait!” Iolaous said, grabbing her hand then blushing at how right it felt to hold it in his.

“Yes?”

“When we declare war on the Silver Tribe, who will you fight with?”   
  


“With you of course and the rest of the Iron Tribe.”

“No. I mean…” Iolaous trailed and Alethea’s eyes softened.

“I will do what you tell me.”

“What does that mean?”

“I am your Nodos. I will fight with whoever you tell me to.” And then Alethea gave Iolaous’s hand a squeeze before she pulled away and left.

“But I don’t want someone who I have to give orders to.” Iolaous groaned once she was gone, “Great! Either I order her to stay by my side or I order her to fight for the good of the Tribe, even if that isn’t with me.”

~~~

“I want you to go with him.” Iolaous blurted out as he approached Alethea.

“Okay.” She replied.

“I know that you probably want to stay with me, and I want that too but… wait! ‘Okay’? Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Alethea smiled as she took his hand.

“Well if that’s the case, I want you to stick close to Age and Commander Nilval. I don’t trust Dhianeilla’s brothers and I don’t trust that they won’t try to do something to you. So I need you to be careful.”

“The last time someone tried to force me to mate with them, I went into a rage.” Alethea admitted, “But now I have you to keep me calm. A Nodos’ mate has the same power of controlling the Heroic Tribe as the Golden Tribe.”

“That’s good information to have.” Iolaous said dumbly before he was quiet, “I wish I could go with you.” He finally said.

“You will be with me. Right here.” Alethea said, putting her hand over her heart, “I also got your communications’ number from Meil and Teil.”

“Then call me when you can.” Iolaous said, suddenly stiff and rigid. He leaned down and kissed Alethea’s check before turning and walking away.

“Goodbye for now, my mate.” Alethea said to herself before she turned to go find Age.


	3. Chapter 3

“Really? So you believe that there is a reason that Age left?” Iolaous asked Mobeedo.

“From what I know of the boy, I’d say there’s a good reason that he left.”

“I see.” Iolaous nodded, “You’re saying that he plans to draw enemy fire in order to protect the princess.”

“Beyond that, I see no other motivation for Age to leave us. The funny thing is that little monkey doesn’t know what a hero he really is.”

“Captain. Permission to speak freely.” 

“Sure. Why so formal?”

“Those brothers! Is it wise to let the Yunos family lead the fleet?”

“Hmmm.”

“We shouldn’t entrust humanity's future with _them_. It’s suicide!”

“That was the council’s decision.” Mobeedo sighed, “In any event, do you know of anyone more suited to be entrusted with such a monumental task?”

“I do. Princess Dhianeilla.”

“The Princess belongs to the Yunos family too.”

“She’s nothing like them and you know it. Not to mention her special bond with the Nodos, it would give its own life to protect her. She’s by far the most qualified to lead.”

“All I’m going to say is ‘no comment.’ And I say that as a loyal soldier. But, speaking as your father, I have to agree.” 

“Thank you captain.” Iolaous saluted before turning to leave.

“Not so fast young man.” Mobeedo said, stopping Iolaous in his tracks. Iolaous turned to look at his father, who had a smug look on his face, “Tell that little girlfriend of yours I said ‘hi’.”

“Father!” Iolaous scolded, blushing like mad.

“What? I like her. You certainly have my approval to keep seeing her. Not that it would matter in the grand scheme of things.”

“I’m… I’m leaving.” Iolaous stuttered as he left.

“Tell her I said ‘hi’.” Mobeedo repeated as the door slammed behind Iolaous.

~~~

“And then Meleagros and Atalante tried to suggest that Age’s painting was ‘the destruction of the Silver Tribe by the hand of their Nodos’. As in plural!” Alethea groaned.

“Yes, that does sound like them, unfortunately. But more importantly than Age, how have they been treating you?” Iolaous said with some concern.

“They swing back and forth between viewing me as property to some prize to be won. It’s getting quite tedious.” She sighed, “But occasionally they’ll spice things up by treating me like an inferior woman.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to accompany Age.” Iolaous apologized.

“It’s okay. I like spending time with Age. The last time I spent this much time with him, he was still a toddler.”

“That young, huh?” Iolaous hummed, “Which reminds me, I don’t even know how old you are.”

“How old do I look?” Alethea teased.

“I don’t know, twenty?”

“Add another zero and fifty years and you pretty much nailed it.”

“Two hundred and fifty?”  
  


“Three. Two hundred and fifty three. But hey! Who's counting?” Alethea giggled.

“Just out of curiosity, how old is Age?”

“Well, it’s been a hundred years since we’ve been together. And the Golden Tribe found him fifty years before that… You do the math.”

“How is he that old?”

“Being members of the Heroic Tribe deteriorates our aging process.” Alethea explained.

“I see. Does this mean you will outlive me then?”

“Not once you officially become my mate. Then you will have both the powers of the Iron Tribe and the Heroic Tribe in your blood.”

“About that… I’m sorry we didn’t do anything back on Dewy. I should have done something.”

“Everyone moves at their own pace, Iolaous.” Alethea soothed.

“I know but now you’re at the mercy of those two goons.” Iolaous grunted angrily.

“Goons?” Alethea giggled, “I can take care of myself, and I have Nilval and Age around to protect me.”

“If you say so.” Iolaous said uncertainly. Then an alarm when off on his desk, “Time for training.” He sighed.

“Do your best.” Alethea smiled.

“Alright.” Iolaous chuckled, “Talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

~~~

“How do you want to do this?” Alethea asked age as they stood on top of Meleagos' flag ship. 

“We fight.” Age said simply as he changed into Bellcross. Alethea nodded as she let Deoxys wash over her. Once they had both transformed, they looked out at the many Bronze Tribe ships and then charged. Bellcross ran into one of the Bronze Tribe’s ships and the force of his movements forced the ship to collapse against another, destroying them both. 

Meanwhile, Deoxys transformed into it it’s attack form. In this form, its legs were still thin but its knees now had spikes on it similar to Bellcross. Her rounded tentacles became pointed and straight rather than woven together. It’s ears became pointed and elven like. And finally, the orange skin on her chest rescinded, leaving only black, with the purple sphere in the middle shining brightly. 

Deoxys raced to one of the ships and paused in front of it. Then it’s heart began to generate a purple sphere of energy before firing it at one of the Bronze Tribe’s ships. The ship exploded immediately before Alethea and Deoxys moved to the next one. Working together, it was a short time before they finished and returned to the ship. Once they landed in the ship, Alethea turned to Age.

“We must be careful and fight the enemy Nodos one at a time. If we get into a rage, there is no telling what destruction may follow.” Alethea said and Age nodded in return.

“That was simply marvelous you two.” Meleagros clapped his hands, “To think that my Nodos are capable of such destruction.” Alethea growled at the possessive term but Age looked indifferent. Then he took off running.

“Hey! Just where do you think you're going?” Atalantes snapped.

“Pa-i-nt.” Age sounded out over his shoulder as he ran.

“Let him be, meanwhile,” Meleagros said, turning his attention on Alethea, “why don’t you come to my private quarters later? We have much to discuss.” 

“I’m sure we do. But I’m afraid I must ask my mate’s permission beforehand. He told me not to be alone with you, ever.” Alethea said as brushed past the brothers and left, Nilval following close behind with a smirk on her face.

“She’s mine. She belongs to no one but me!” Meleagros said angrily, “I’ll force her to bow before me Atalantes. Just you wait and see.”

“Yes brother.”

~~~

Iolaous watched on the screen at the destruction his mate and Bellcross caused. It certainly was impressive. But somewhere deep inside, he was angry. Why must those stupid brothers use his mate like a pawn?

“This is footage from three days ago.” The Argonaut’s AI system said.

“They’re using this to demonstrate how brilliant they are, huh?” Mobeedo questioned sarcastically, “The only strategy they have is using Age and Alethea as shields.” 

“I knew they would try something like this.” Iolaous said angrily as his fists shook with rage.

~~~

Bellcross and Deoxys looked at each other as they approached the largest of the Bronze Tribe’s ships. In front of them was Silver Tribe’s ships and they could sense all four of the enemy Nodos nearby. Deoxys shifted out of her attack from and gave her brother a nod. She could not get involved until more than one Nodos did. That was the rule of the Golden Tribe. If one of the Nodos was coming out to fight, then Age would have to do so: alone. 

As they waited, the Bronze Tribe swarmed them. Using all of their might, Deoxys and Bellcross fought back to back, destroying them one at a time, and when that didn’t work, using their powers to defeat thousands in one blow. As Deoxys looked over her shoulder, she saw the human ships retreating. What a cowardly race. She had no idea why her Father had wanted them to succeed. Perhaps they were being cowardly because they lacked the right leader. But Alethea doubted it. With one final nod to each other, Deoxys and Bellcross charged at the Silver Tribe’s front line.

Deoxys was so busy fighting the Silver Tribe that she barely had enough time to warn her brother of the energy she felt coming from the Althaea. In one short second, the cannon tired one the moon that the Bronze Tribe was stationed at and destroyed it. The moon collapsed into Jupiter’s orbit and the planet began to explode in fiery waves. Bellcross began to get sucked into the gravitational field and Deoxys quickly changed into her speed form and went after him. Just barely, did she manage to catch him before he reached the planet's core and they were left with no choice but to watch as the Silver Tribe used the dying planet to their advantage to wipe out the Iron Tribe’s fleet. And then, Deoxys barely had whereabout to dodge Lernaea when he slammed into Bellcross, sending those two in brawl. Then in a flash, Deoxys saw what she thought was another Nodos but it vanished instantly. If it chose not to fight then neither would she.

After thirty hours of fighting, Alethea was sure there were two Nodos fighting her brother. Erymanthos, the Nodos of time and Lernaea the Nodos of Life. But with Erymanthos’s ability to control time, she couldn’t get involved without sending Lernaea into a rage. As risky as it was, she had to sit back and let Bellcross do all the fighting and pray that he didn’t lose himself.

~~~

Alethea gasped as she and Deoxys felt it: the maddening frenzy. Small green cuts began to appear all over Bellcross’s body. Changing into her defense form, Deoxys decided that now was not the time for enemies or allies. Pushing Lernaea out of the way, Deoxys defended against the sudden outburst of energy that came from Bellcross before she disappeared back into the background. She had to alert her mate. He had to get her Dhianeilla, for she was the only one capable of calming down Age.


	4. Chapter 4

Deoxys watched as Bellcross’s body turned a bright red. It was clear that he was in a rage as he bit into Lernaea and dragged him off into the star way. Now Deoxys was torn. Going after him meant that she too might succumb to the frenzy. And without her mate around, who knew what kind of destruction she might cause. But Bellcross was her brother and it was her responsibility to look after him. Making up her mind, Deoxys took off after Bellcross and Lernaea.

~~~

“The advanced fleets are sustaining major damage.” A voice said to Meleagros as Bellcross charged the flagship. 

“W-why won’t he stop?” Meleagros stuttered, “Has he gone completely mad?”

“Everyone brace yourselves for a direct hit!”

“Get us out of here immediately!” Atalantes ordered as he shook himself out of his shock. But there was no time. Suddenly, Deoxys appeared in front of the ship and changed into her defensive form. As she braced herself for impact, she was surprised when a blue beam of light attacked Bellcross from the side. Changing his course, Bellcross turned to attack what had attacked him. Changing into her speed form, Deoxys took after Bellcross as he tried to fight Artemia. While she never thought that she would have lived to see the day when she took the side of the Silver Tribe, now was not the time for enemies. Now was the time to fight together to exhaust Age so that he transformed back into his human self.

~~~

“What you see in front of you is the latest report from Commander Nilval.” Mobeedo said as he and his war council analyzed the data in front of them.

“Do you mean to say that the Nodos is destroying everything in its path indiscriminately?”

“Keep in mind there is a lag time of fifty hours when we received the information. It’s likely that Mars has been annihilated in the interim along with our forces.”

“Not once has Age attacked us.” Iolaous defended Age, “How dare you assume he could be capable of such brutality.”

“We can’t be certain. What if he is showing us his true colors now?” Mobeedo said thoughtfully, “What if this is the nature of all Nodos?”

“That’s an excellent point. Let’s not forget that there are parts of them that still belong to the Heroic Tribe.”

“They are monsters after all.” 

“How dare you call her a monster.” Iolaous growled under his breath.

“NO!” Dhianeilla suddenly said in response to the monster comment.

“You’re Highness.” Mobeedo breathed

“We are unworthy to receive you.” Iolaous bowed.

“Please Princess.” Aneasha said worriedly.

“I’ll be fine.” Dhianeilla said to Aneasha before addressing the group, “However hopeless things may appear, they are our saviors. We must have faith in them.”

“Well, yes, but-”

“I will lead Age away from the path of destruction. I am going to save Age from himself.”

“Lead him?” Iolaous asked.

“You mean…?”

“The time has come!” Dhianeilla said, “Will you all join with me?”

“Of course we will.” Iolaous said as he got down on one knee, “Princess, may our undying devotion be a light for you even in the darkest night. We live to serve you.”

“This moment has been long coming for us, Princess Dhianeilla.” Mobeedo said as he also got down on one knee. Dhianeilla nodded once as a sign that she knew what she had to do.

~~~

Bellcross on a normal day was strong. Bellcross in a frenzy was out of this universe tough. Fighting him was exhausting and she couldn’t understand how Artemia was handling it as he was taking the brunt of the attack, her speed form keeping her out of the war path of Bellcross. Shift, attack, shift, evade. That’s how she was fighting him as Artemia and Deoxys fought Bellcross along the star way. This was how she would meet her end. She was sure of it. She was teetering on the fence between sane and frenzy and she wasn’t sure just how long she would be able to hold out.

Suddenly Bellcross grabbed her tentacles and ripped them from her body before throwing her at Artemia. Artemia caught her before firing a beam of light at Bellcross. While he was keeping Bellcross busy, Deoxys used the time to regenerate her arms and tried to calm herself down. Bellcross injuring her like that almost sent her overboard.

But then he attempted to rip out her heart, Deoxys couldn’t hold out any longer. She gave into the frenzy. Her sphere core turned red as most of her body turned black. The light blue skin became the same red color as her core. Her ears elongated and sprouted into six, as did her tentacles. The spikes on her knees became longer and sharper while her yellow eyes became completely black. In her frenzy, Deoxys began to fire shot after shot at Bellcross and Artemia. She didn’t care who or what got in her way. She only wanted to kill, to destroy.

~~~

“Iolaous!” Mobeedo shouted as he watched his son collapse, “Are you alright?”

“So much darkness.” Iolaous said as he shook, “So much anger. It’s like it’s trying to drown me. Alethea. I feel her pain. I feel her anger. I feel it all.”

“Dhianeilla will find both Age and Alethea soon my boy. Just hang on.”

“Have to get to the hangar.” Iolaous said as he stood up, swaying in pain as he leaned against the wall, “She needs me to stop her.”

“And just how are you going to do that?” Mobeedo whispered. But Iolaous didn’t answer his question. He simply shook off the pain that he felt and started running.

~~~

All three Nodos fought each other in the star way as the Silver Tribe made their retreat. They had tried to follow Artemia to give him support, but both Deoxys and Bellcross’s frenzy were destroying their ships at an alarming rate. Artemia threw a shadowy beam that completely engulfed Bellcross, but he ripped through it. Then Deoxys’ eyes began to glow as she summoned an explosion on Bellcross’s back. 

Then Bellcross began to change as he got into a deeper rage. His crystals on his shoulders cracked and became pointed. He grew a tail. His body became a dark purple as his crystals became a darker red. If Bellcross kept fighting the way he was, he would destroy the universe, Deoxys right behind him.

Alethea felt lost. It was like she was trapped in a never ending dark tunnel and she couldn’t reach the light. Deoxys had stopped speaking to her and she felt so much pain and anger that she just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Which was exactly what she did. It was what she did the last time too. No one would be able to stop her and Age. Iolaous wasn’t technically her mate yet, so she doubted he could calm her down. By the Golden Tribe! What if he tried and she killed him?

“Deoxys. Deoxys we must calm down.” Alethea shouted as her voice rang out through the darkness. But Deoxy didn’t answer her.

Back in the fight, Bellcross had used his tail to stab Artemia in the back and bring him close to him. Artemia could barely turn its head to look at Bellcross. But in a stroke of good luck, Deoxys slashed at Bellcross, its slash creating a wave of energy that cut through Bellcross’s tail like a sword. Bellcross then grabbed both Deoxys and Artemia by the throats and threw them out of the star way and to the planet below. Deoxys was able to catch herself before she collided with the planet but Artemia was not. Bellcross then fired a beam of light at Deoxys and Artemia that Deoxys was able to avoid. Left unable to move, Artemia awaited his death when suddenly Lernaea appeared.

Almost like they were partners again, Deoxys and Bellcross went back to back. Then they moved, Bellcross to Artemia and Deoxys towards Lernaea. Just as Lernaea tightened his fist and prepared to punch Deoxys, he was stopped by the Argonaut firing at him. Deoxys was not deterred by Lernaea or the Argonaut and prepared to fire at both of them by charging up her core.    
  
“Alright. Let’s bring her home.” Iolaous shouted at his team as he moved to stand in front of Deoxys while the other Yunos Knights kept Lernaea busy. Deoxys paused in its movements for a moment before it continued to charge its attack, not recognizing Iolaous.

“NO!” Alethea shouted, feeling his presence, “He’s our mate! STOP!!!” And Deoxys did stop. She carefully approached Iolaous and merged two of her tentacles into one hand. A hand which she rested on Ioalous’s.

“I’m here.” Iolaous said, even though he knew she couldn’t hear him, “I’m sorry it took so long but I’m here.” He watched as Deoxys placed her head against his before pulling away. When she did, he saw that her eyes were back to their normal color. Slowly, her skin started to become its normal orange and light blue again. Then she dissipated in a glow and from that glow came Alethea. Alethea floated over to Iolaous’s large outstretched hand and landed in the center. She looked up at Iolaous with a loving smile before she collapsed in exhaustion.

~~~

Iolaous dismounted from his mecha fighter quickly before heading to Alethea’s room. She had been sleeping for seventy two hours now and if it wasn’t for his responsibility as the Captain of the Yunos Knights, he never would have left her side. Part of him wished she hadn’t woken up yet because he wanted to be there when she did. Three hundred hours worth of fighting without rest, half of that time spent in a frenzied and lost state. Iolaous couldn’t fathom it.

As he walked through her door, he saw her start to stir. He had made it just in time. Shutting the door quickly, Iolaous ran to her side in time to grab her hand as she opened her eyes. She blinked in confusion for a moment before she looked to one side, then the other, her eyes finally landing on Iolaous.

“Iolaous.” Alethea said happily.

“Welcome back.” Iolaous said as he left her side just long enough to grab a chair. As he sat down beside her bed, he took her hand once again.

“You know, I’m still getting used to the idea of beds. I haven’t slept in one in almost two hundred years. It’s strange to wake up on something more soft.”

“Is that so?” Iolaous chuckled.

“It is.” Alethea said as she sat up.

“Hey now. You’re still in a fragile state. Don’t overdo it.”

“Me fragile?” Alethea snorted, “You do realize who you're talking to, right?”

“Don’t make me order you to rest.”

“Alright.” Alethea sighed as she laid back down, “I’ll behave.”

“Good.” Iolaous smiled one of his rare smiles.

“I’ll behave a lot better if you do that more.” Alethea observed.

“Do what more?”

“Smile. I like seeing you smile. You have a nice smile.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Iolaous blushed, “I have a perfectly normal smile.”

“Join me on the bed?” Alethea asked as she scooted over, “Dhianeilla gave me entirely too much bed for just myself.”

“Oh, I shouldn’t.” Iolaous blushed harder.

“Why not?”

“Because it isn’t appropriate.”

“What isn’t?”

“Lying in bed next to you.”

“Why?”

“Because we aren’t married. That’s why.”

“What’s ‘married’?” Alethea asked.

“Oh, uh, married means when you and another person pledge to spend the rest of your lives together.”

“So like mating?”

“I suppose. But it has a deeper meaning. Mating also requires, er, you know. And getting married doesn’t.” Iolaous was practically sweating at this point.

“Oh. Do you want to marry me?” Alethea asked.

“What kind of question is that?” Iolaous snapped before he sighed, “I suppose eventually it would be nice.”

“But what does all of this have to do with you laying down next to me for a few minutes?”

“I just explained-” Iolaous started to say but then he stopped when he looked into her eyes. Gods, why couldn’t he say no to her? “Nothing I suppose.” And then Iolaous joined her in the bed. It was only then that he had remembered that Aneasha had taken her clothes to be mended and she was very naked under the sheet.

“Thank you.” Alethea said as she nestled her head on his chest.

“Of course.” Iolaous said as he blushed again as he put his arm around her naked form.

“Has Age woken up yet?”

“Not yet. Neither has the other Nodos.”

“Other Nodos?”

“Yeah. The Silver Tribe left him behind so Dhianeilla took him in.”

“That was nice of her.” Alethea yawned.

“Get some rest.”

“Promise you won’t leave?”   
  


“I don’t have patrol for another twelve hours. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.” Iolaous swore.

“I love you Iolaous.”

“What? Hey! Wait! You can’t just-” Iolaous turned to look at Alethea and found her fast asleep, “Nevermind.” He sighed as he stroked her hair. Eventually, he too drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Iolaous woke up to a knock at the door. Removing himself from Alethea’s clutches, he got out of bed and went to the door, opening it softly. It was Aneasha with a spare suit in her hand as well as Alethea’s cream colored sweater.

“I wasn’t able to repair her skirt so I brought her a spare suit to change into.” Aneasha said, “Has she woken up yet?”

“She was awake for a little while before she went back to sleep.” Iolaous answered.

“And I suppose the reason why you didn’t alert the Princess was because you wanted her all to yourself?” Aneasha teased.

“It’s not like that!” Iolaous blushed.

“Of course it is.” Aneasha grinned.

“We didn’t do anything.”

“I’m not saying that you did.”

“Then why are you-”

“Iolaous? Where did you go?” Alethea asked with a yawn as she blinked her eyes open.

“I’m right here.” Iolaous said as he returned to the side of the bed, “And Aneasha came to visit.”

“Oh. Hi Aneasha.” Alethea said as she sat up and leaned against the headboard, bringing up the sheet to protect her modesty.

“Hi yourself.” Aneasha smiled, “I brought back your top. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t save your skirt so I brought you a spare suit for you to change into.”

“Thank you.” Alethea smiled, “I suppose I better get changed then.”

“Do you need Aneasha’s help?” Iolaous asked, concerned.

“I can manage.” Alethea said before a teasing smile overtook her, “But if you want to stay and help…”

“I’m fine. I’ll go get you something to eat.” Iolaous said as he blushed before shooing Aneasha out. When he closed the door behind him, Alethea got up and headed towards the clothes. Putting the undergarments that Aneasha had left her, Alethea marveled at how foreign they felt on her skin. Then she put on her sweater and then the top of the suit Aneasha had gifted her, using it like a jacket. But the pants just wouldn’t do. They were too long for her. Then Alethea had an idea. Starting up the hair cutting robot from in the closet, Alethea held out the pants and watched as it cut them into shorts. Once her shorts were ready, Alethea put them on before going over to the mirror and giving herself a once over. She hoped Iolaous liked it. Speaking of him, there was a knock on her door.

“Come in.” Alethea said as she sat down on her bed over the sheets. Iolaous stuck his head in first to make sure she was fully dressed. Then he entered the room with a tray of food. He set the tray down on her nightstand before sitting down in the chair beside her bed. He immediately noticed the fact that she had destroyed the ship's issued pants but he didn’t say a word about it.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like, so I brought you some fruits.” Iolaous said nervously.

“Thank you.” Alethea smiled as she took his hand, “I am a bit hungry.” Then Iolaous put the tray on her lap and Alethea looked into the bowl of fruit before picking out a small purple fruit.

“What is this?”

“It’s a grape. We grow them on the Argonaut.” Iolaous explained, “Try it.” Alethea nodded at his explanation before popping the grape in her mouth. Immediately a burst of flavor and juices hit the roof of her mouth.

“It’s good.” She said.

“Good.”

“And what are these other fruits?”

“Well that’s an apple. And those there are blueberries. This is a pear. And this yellow one is a banana.”

“Do I need to peel any of them?”

“Just the banana.” Iolaous said as he watched her peel and take a bite out of the banana. 

“It isn’t juicy like other fruits I know.” Alethea observed, “Are you sure it’s a fruit?”

  
“I’m sure.” Iolaous chuckled and Alethea smiled at him. She was about to comment on his laugh when his holo communicator beeped. 

“I have to go on patrol. Will you be fine by yourself for a while?”

“I’ll manage. What are you patrolling?”

“Earth. My species’ home planet.”

“You will have to show me around sometime. My Father once told me that both the Silver Tribe and the Iron Tribe were equals when it came to the beauty of their home planets.” And then Alethea kissed him on the cheek, “Now you better go. You don’t want to be late.”

~~~

“Welcome home Commander.” Mobeedo said over the transmission, “We’ve thoroughly scanned the place. I think it’s safe to call in the other fleets.”

“You mean to tell me that you’ve calmed two raging Nodos and finally located the homeworld?” Nilval said in mock disbelief, “Does the Argonaut enjoy making the rest of us look bad?”

“Believe me, without the Princess we would be nothing. By the way, what became of her useless brothers? They’re will you, yes?”

“Yes. But only because I’m not a jury. If it were up to me, they’d be ejected into space to mingle with what’s left of our fallen brethren.”

“There’s an idea. Lucky for them her Highness is kind.” 

“Master. I have received word from Aneasha. It would appear the Alethea is awake.”

“Well there’s some more good news.” Nilval mused.

“Indeed. And it gets even better.” Mobeedo grinned, “That Nodos is my future daughter-in-law.”

“Oh? How did your son manage that?”

“Believe it or not, but their union was predestined by the Golden Tribe. He is her mate and her labor is to follow his deepest desires and wishes.” Mobeedo said before he sighed, “I must be honest with you Nilval, when I saw him stand in front of Deoxys while it was raging, I fear for his life. But he actually calmed her down. It was incredible to watch.”

“I’m sure.” Nilval smiled.

“But if they don’t hop to it and start making me some grandkids, I’m going to have to give them a talking to.” Mobeedo said with a teasing sigh.

“I suppose I should leave you to it then.” Nilval chuckled, “Nilval out.”

~~~

Iolaous was frantically searching for Alethea. When he had come back from his patrol, he had found her gone. Suddenly he heard a beeping from his holopad. Taking out his pad, he opened the message.

“She’s in Age’s room.” Aneasha said as she appeared on Iolaous’s screen, “The guards saw her passing through.”

“And they didn’t alert me?” Iolaous said, annoyed as he took off in the direction of Age’s room.

“Well, I’m not their mother Iolaous. I can’t force anyone to alert you whenever Alethea so much as moves. If you want to know where she is all the time, then perhaps you should arrange for her to carry a holopad.”

“Believe me, I’m contemplating it.”

“You have to trust her Iolaous. She will always come back to you.”

“I know. I just feel as though it is my duty to protect her. To prove to her that I am worthy.”

“Have you tried talking to her about it?” Aneasha asked. Instead of responding, Iolaous just sighed, “As a couple, Iolaous, you have to be honest with one another.” Aneasha scolded.

“I’m aware.” Iolaous sighed again as he passed by the guards who stood in front of Age’s door, “I’ll call you back later.” And then Iolaous ended the projection and entered Age’s room. Age was currently sleeping in a healing pod and beside him on the floor was Alethea and she was crying. Iolaous immediately ran to her side and sat down beside her.

“Some of the damage he sustained… it’s my fault. I attacked him. Deoxys wanted to kill him.”

“It’s not your fault. It was the madness. You weren’t yourself.” Iolaous soothed her as he took her hand. Alethea didn’t say anything and Iolaous took that as a cue to hug her. Her ears angled downward slightly as her whole body shook. She looked so miserable and Iolaous felt powerless to help. All he could do was pet her hair as she cried.

~~~

“Behold! Paradise regained!” Meleagros exclaimed, “But do not think the battle is over! Our enemies must know beyond a shadow of a doubt that we will never again submit to the yoke of their tyranny. As the poet said, ‘let our thoughts now be bloody or nothing worth.’ We must retaliate swiftly and without mercy or else the earth again will be wrenched from-'' And then Mobeedo silenced the screen that he was viewing Meleagros from.

“He’s not much for military strategy but he’s a wizard at rhetoric, I’ll give the bastard that much.” Mobeedo sighed, “What do you think? Riveting?”

“I’d say the council seems to think so.” Nilval huffed over their communications line.

“Hmph. It might interest you to know that from now on Age and Alethea will be stationed with the Argonaut, which is operating independently as per the council’s decision. Meleagros will continue to act as executive commander but responsibility for the fleet really goes to you. So congratulations.”

“How the hell were you able to manage that?” Nilval asked, impressed.

“Well now, fortunately for us the council wanted to avoid a scandal as much as we wanted to be rid of the Princes. So I suggested that everyone just forget the whole thing and just get on with their lives.”

“Which gives the little monster a clean break. I guess I can’t be all that upset, after all, I am assuming command of the best fleet in the galaxy, aren’t I? You know, I’d never thought I’d say this but I’m quite impressed with your diplomacy skills, Captain.” 

“What can I tell you? The Princess inspires me to be a better negotiator.”

“The other Nodos is now waking up, Master.” Bee said to Mobeedo.

“Wait! Which one?”

“Which one?” Nilval echoed back in confusion.

~~~

Age stretched his limbs and yawned after the pod opened. Looking around, he saw his sister, Iolaous, Dhianeilla and her attendants.

“Hello.” Age said brightly.

“Yes Age.” Dhianeilla said with tears in her eyes.

“Thank you all for coming to visit me in my dream. You all were smiling.”

“Of course we were Age. You came back to us. And after everything we have done. You came back.” Dhianeilla said as her tears began to fall.

“Brother, I’m glad you're awake.” Alethea said as she hugged Age, “I’m sorry for hurting you and for succumbing to the frenzy like you did. I should have done more to help you.”

“You did plenty.” Age said, “You are Age’s sister and you make Age happy.”

“I do?” Alethea asked as she pulled away.

“Yes.” Age grinned at her. Then both of them stopped and looked toward the direction of Mehitak’s room.

“Do you sense it?”

“Yes.”

“Sense what?” Iolaous asked.

“The Nodos Artemia. He is awake.” Alethea said.

“Meil and Teil will have him handled. More importantly, how are you doing?” 

“I am fine. My regeneration means that I require little rest in order to heal.”   
  


“I know, but it still doesn’t soothe my worries.” 

“Let’s go.” Age said simply as he walked past everyone and towards Mehitak’s room. When they entered, Mehitak immediately coward out of fear. Age and Alethea immediately walked up to Mehitak and held out their hands. Mehitak slowly looked up at them as tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

“We don’t have to fight.” Age said.

“Let’s be friends.” Alethea smiled at Mehitak. Then Mehitak closed his eyes and started sobbing. Age pulled the other Nodos into a hug while Alethea put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

~~~

“I’ll be, looks like we don’t have to worry after all.” Mobeedo said as he looked at the live footage from Mehitak’s room, “The Princess was right about him.”

“Even after seeing them rage like that, you took them in like it was nothing. I do have to hand it to you captain, you have a habit of making rash decisions.” Nilval replied.

“Just between you and me Nilval, I’m still not sure having three here is a good thing. The new guy might be in danger with one of the crew.”

“I’m sure you’ll do your best to protect him.” Nilval smiled encouragingly.

~~~

“For Mehitak.” Age said as he handed Mehitak a pear. They were currently in the green house of the ship. But Mehitak just shook his head. 

“Why?” Meil asked.

“That’s right, it’s really delicious.” Teil agreed.

“Age grew it himself.”

“Members of the Pore Tribe can never consume anything that has life.” Mehitak explained. 

“That’s so sweet.” Meil said.

“Then wait a minute. What do you guys eat?” Teil asked. In response to her question, Mehitak grabbed a shovel and broke it in half. Then he began eating it. Meil and Teil’s faces immediately turned to shock while Alethea giggled at the absurdity of it. She wished Iolaous was here to see this. 

“We can eat anything that doesn’t have life.” Mehitak said after he finished consuming the shovel. With a grin, Age tried to eat the shovel as well, but after he bit into it, he started spitting to remove the shovel taste from his mouth.

~~~

“It’s like you're staring at your girlfriend.” Aneasha teased as she walked up to Iolaous staring at his mecha fighter.

“This unit means everything to me.” Iolaous admitted

“Don’t let your girlfriend hear that.”

“She’s not just my girlfriend. She’s more than that.”

“Yes, not everyone is as lucky as you when it comes to finding their soulmate.” Then Aneasha switched topics, “It’s a shame.”

“What is?”

“We finally found what we were looking for and now we have to leave. Not everyone got to set foot on earth, you know.”

“Yes. Alethea said that she was quite disappointed that she didn’t get to visit our birthplace. I was thinking of taking her once the war is over.”

“I think that is a great idea Iolaous.” Aneasha smiled before a teasing look appeared in her eyes, “Now if only you could seal the deal.”

“Hey! What does that mean?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.” Aneasha said as she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Alethea said nothing as she joined her brother on top of the Argonaut, glaring daggers at the Princes and their flag ship. Her duty was to protect the Argonaut if they decided to fire anyway. Her mate made that much clear. Oh how she wished they would so that she could send an energy ball straight at them. But Dhianeilla would be saddened if she destroyed the Althaea, so for now, she would quiet her rage for everything little thing those brothers put her through and wait for them to surrender.

“Hello Age.” Dhianeilla said as a mirage of her appeared before Age and Alethea, “I realize I put you in a very difficult position. And for that I am sorry.”

“Everyone’s angry, aren’t they?” Age asked. 

“Their anger grows from fear of the enemy they are about to face. Bronze Tribe was the first intruder from another world that man ever fought. The terrible wounds from that experience turned into scars of fear and of anger.”

“But they have Dhianeilla.” Age said, “I’m not frightened. Dhianeilla’s here now.”

“Yes I am. And so are you two.” 

“Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.” Alethea said as she looked out over the fleets retreat into the star way.

“Dad used to say that a lot.” Age commented.

“They are words to live by.” Dhianeilla smiled.

~~~

Alethea yawned as she made her way to Iolaous’s room. Ever since that time when he slept next to her, she was finding it hard to sleep by herself. Once she was in front of his door, she knocked twice. From inside she heard a muffled groan and the patter of footsteps as Iolaous went and answered the door.

“Alethea. What do you want?” Iolaous asked, trying to mask his annoyance at being woken up.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Well I can. Good night.” Iolaous said as he went to close the door.

“Please Iolaous?” Alethea pleaded.

“Oh alright. But just this one time.” Iolaous caved as he grabbed her hand and led her into his room. Alethea giggled happily in response. Once she was inside, she took off her shoes and jacket before getting underneath the covers. Iolaous joined her afterwards and pulled her close instinctually. 

“Thank you.” Alethea smiled as he leaned in to kiss him. Iolaous quickly kissed her back, the kiss growing very heated, very quickly. Then Alethea pulled away and gave Iolaous an apologetic look, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you when you aren’t ready.”

“Who said you’re pushing me?” Iolaous questioned as he leaned in and kissed Alethea again. He moved his one hand to grib her hip more forcefully while the other hand cupped her cheek. Alethea opened her mouth slightly when she felt his tongue swipe against her bottom lip, asking for permission. With her mouth now open to him, Iolaous made sure to explore every single crevice of her with his tongue. Eventually he needed air so he pulled away with a gasp as he fought to catch his breath. He was pleased when he saw Alethea breathing more deeply, clearly affected by his kiss.

“I want to mate with you.” Alethea said as her ears twitched, “But only if you’re ready.” Iolaous froze when he heard that. Was he ready to give himself to her?

“I-I-I…” Iolaous stuttered.

“It’s okay if you aren’t ready.” Alethea soothed as she put her hand on his cheek, “I want you to be ready when we mate. I don’t want you to be unsure of yourself.”

“I’m nervous.” Iolaous admitted, “I’ve never done this before and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“No one gets things perfect the first time Iolaous. And it’s okay to be nervous. I’ve never done this either.”

“I know. But I want to make you feel good.” Iolaous blushed, “I don’t want to fail you.”

“You never could.” Alethea murmured as she kissed Iolaous. Through the kiss she tried to get the message across that she would be incredibly patient with him. She had waited a hundred and fifty years for him. She could wait a little while longer if he wasn’t ready.

Rolling her from her side onto her back, Iolaous broke the kiss gently and moved to nibble on one of her ears, causing Alethea to moan softly. As he kissed her all over her face and neck, Alethea worked on getting his top off. Once it was opened, she pushed it off his shoulders and let it fall on the floor. Then she went to work removing his pants. Iolaous had to get off of the bed temporarily to step out of them and, in that moment, he decided to remove his underwear as well.

Getting back on the bed, Iolaous brought a shaky hand to one of her breasts and gave it a gentle squeeze. That was when he discovered that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Blushing hard, so hard that even the back of his neck was red, Iolaous grabbed the bottom of her sweater and began to lift it up. Alethea gently rose up from the bed and lifted her arms over her head to assist Iolaous.

Once her shirt was off, Iolaous stared at her breasts, thinking about what to do. Then he brought up his fingers to one of her nipples and pinched it gently. He heard Alethea moan so he repeated the motion as he tried to remember what he learned in his sex education class. Should he use his mouth? Deciding to give it a try, Iolaous gently took the nipple he wasn’t fondling in his mouth and latched his teeth to it. Biting down gently before switching to sucking, Iolaous watched carefully for her reactions, repeating his actions when she moaned and moving on when she didn’t.

Carefully kissing his way down her stomach, Iolaous stopped when he reached her shorts. Undoing them, he gently slid them down her legs and off the bed. That was when his breath hitched in the back of his throat. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. She was now completely naked underneath him. 

Taking a deep breath, Iolaous but a hand on her sex and began feeling around for her clit. After finding it, he rubbed it gently, trying to arouse her. It worked and the room soon was filled with the moans of the female Nodos. Iolaous felt himself getting hard watching her squirm and hearing her moan. Gently dipping two fingers inside her while keeping his thumb on her clit, he began to scissor her and rub her clit at the same time. It wasn’t long after that he felt her clamp down on his fingers as he watched her arch her back and saw her mouth open in a silent scream. Once she had come down from her high, he placed himself at her entrance.

“Ummm… I heard that it sometimes hurts the first time, so I’ll be gentle.”

“It’ll be okay, Iolaous.” Alethea said gently and Iolaous smiled at her. Then he slowly slid into her. He felt her wince slightly but he kept going till he was completely inside her.

“Are you okay?” Iolaous said, biting his lip to try and keep from moaning at how good she felt around him.

“It’s just a slight pinch. I’ll be fine. Just give me a minute to adjust.” Alethea smiled at him as she tangled her fingers through his hair and brought him down to kiss her. After a few moments, she shifted her hips experimentally and gave Iolaous to go ahead to continue. Pulling himself halfway out of her, Iolaous thrust back in and moaned. She felt so good. As he thrust into her gently, her whimpers and moans encouraged him to keep going. Eventually he felt himself start to peak and he thrust into her one more time before he came. Panting slightly from the activity, he pulled out of her. He blushed when he saw his cum spill out from her and onto the bed. Laying down next to her, he pulled her on top of him, resting her head over his heart.

“That was certainly pleasurable.” Alethea said.

“Really? You liked it?”

“Yes. Perhaps later we can go again.” Alethea yawned.

“Again?” Iolaous blushed.

“Yes. I would like for us to practice and perfect the art of mating, if that is okay with you.”

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind.” Iolaous hummed, “Now get some rest.”

~~~

Iolaous ran as he heard the siren blaring for all units to get ready for launch. As he neared his fighter, he saw Alethea and Age sitting on the unit’s shoulders.

“Hello.” Age waved, “You’re late Iolaous.”

“What are you doing up there?”

“We can get into battle much quicker this way.” Alethea explained as Age nodded happily. Iolaous sighed before he became serious.

“Alright, Age, listen up. I have no intentions of letting you fight alone, no matter how powerful you are. Alethea and I will watch your back. Are we clear on that? No matter what happens we will be fighting right beside you.”

“If I get lost out there, you be sure to bring me back Iolaous. Just like you bring Thea back.” Age smiled at Iolaous and Iolaous nodded as he got into his fighter. Once he was launched out into space, Age and Alethea changed form in front of him, both taking off into the battle. Deoxys looked back at Iolaous before changing into her speed form and catching up to Bellcross.

Together they started destroying the Bronze Tribe, ship after ship. This battle was almost too easy, Deoxys thought as she took out another ship. Perhaps she should leave the battle to Bellcross and return to her mate’s side. Taking out one more ship, Deoxys quieted her mind and focused on finding Iolaous’s presence on the battlefield. Finding him quickly, she saw him looking at Meil and Teil who were currently using their psychic powers to keep the Bronze Tribe from swarming them. Iolaous teleported them out of there and before he could fire at the Bronze Tribe, Deoxys took them out. At that moment, the Bronze Tribe started teleporting through the Iron Tribe’s formation and Deoxys took off to start destroying them. While Bellcross took the ones from the rear, Deoxys took on the ones that were breaking the front line, using her attack form to destroy the ships and then her defensive form to block the explosion from the Iron Tribe’s ships. It wasn’t long before there were only two Bronze Tribe ships left. Deoxys watched the Althaea as it made it’s descent into Taron. Something felt off. No Silver Tribe. No Nodos to fight. Just what was going on?

As Deoxys made her descent into Taron, she realized just what they were invading and her heart broke. She couldn’t fight anymore. Not when the enemy was mere larva. Children who had done nothing except be born the enemy of her mate. He would understand why she refused to fight, once he had come to understand what he was doing. Bellcross joined her and they watched the destruction unfold for what seemed like years to Deoxys and her heart. If she had still been Queen of the Heroic Tribe, she would have used her power to stop the madness. Meanwhile, Iolaous was blasting what he thought was the enemy when he noticed Deoxys and Bellcross saiding there, watching.

“Why have they stopped fighting?” Iolaous wondered aloud as he flew down and landed in front of Deoxys, “Why aren’t you fighting?” He asked Deoxys. Instead of answering, Deoxys’ tentacles turned into hands and she leaned down and picked up a larva and held it out to Iolaous, “I don’t understand.” He said, confused. Deoxys’ eyes glowed a bright purple for a second and immediately images of human children appeared in Iolaous’ mind.

“What has that to do with anything?” Iolaous questioned. Then he heard Dhianeilla gasp. He looked at her and watched her cry before he looked at Deoxys holding the larva and it suddenly clicked in his head. What had he done? They were noncombatants. Children like the ones his mate had shown him and he had slaughtered them without so much as a second glance.

“To hell with this win.” Iolaous snarled as he looked away, unable to face the damage that he had done. He watched as Deoxys disappeared and Alethea landed on his shoulder. She looked so sad as she watched the injured larva return to their nests and Iolaous growled under his breath. He had indirectly caused her sadness.

“Your vital levels are off. Please report to sick bay immediately.” Aneasha said as she came up on Iolaous’s screen, “What’s wrong Iolaous?”

“They didn’t deserve this. The entire planet was just a facility to raise their young.”

“Don’t think that way.” Aneasha scolded, “You know they would just grow to be our enemies.”

“Slaughtering non combatants is despicable, no matter which Tribe commits the act.” Iolaous insisted, “Besides, I’m responsible for making her cry.”

“If you think you’re the one responsible then why don’t you go apologize to her?” Aneasha asked.

“Would she even forgive me?” Iolaous asked miserably as he watched Alethea jump off his shoulder and onto the ground. She approached Age and put her hand on his shoulder. As they stared off at the scenery before them, Mehitak landed next to them.

“I think this is sad.” Mehitak said simply.

“It is.” Age agreed.

“How long is this going to last? How many times will these events continue to repeat themselves?”

“It will end. My Father and the others told me that Dhianeilla would finish all of this. She’ll put an end to this once and for all. That will be the real beginning. And it was for that reason that me and Bellcross were born.” Then Age turned to look at Mehitak and Alethea, “Mehitak too. And Thea.”

“Your father?” Mehitak asked, “Who is he?”

“My Father and the others raise me and Thea. Dhianeilla usually refers to them as the Golden Tribe.” 

“Is that true?” Mehitak asked Alethea, “The Golden Tribe?”

“Yes. We found Age a very long time ago.” Alethea said.

“Does that mean that you also are…?”

“Yes.” Alethea said, “But I lost my powers long ago when the Heroic Tribe within me was brought forth.”

“Oh.” Mehitak sighed.

“I’m going back to the ship. Iolaous needs me.” Alethea said as she left, following the Mecha fighters back to the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

“As per a unanimous agreement reached by both the council and the fleet headquarters, the Argonaut will be entrusted with a very special task. To secure our victory, you are to escort the Nodos to the Alta System and attack planet Kotomos from a trajectory opposite that of the Caledonian Fleet. I believe this mission falls within your capabilities. Good luck to you all.” Meleagros smirked before his transmission ended.

“That coward. Just where does he get the nerve sending us on a mission like that. He won’t be happy till all of us are dead.” Iolaous said.

“All you need to do is say the word and I would gladly take care of them.” Alethea crossed her arms.

“Don’t tempt me.” Iolaous sighed.

“This simply reiterates how terrified he is of the Argonaut. He’s paranoid that the other fleets will abandon him and rally around the Princess instead.” Mobeedo pointed out.

“I think we should disobey his orders. Afterall, he’s only out for revenge.”

“We really have no other choice.” Mobeedo said as he looked toward Dhianeila. 

“We should accept it.” Dhianeila said. Everyone gasped and looked at her, “The task may seem impossible, but if we succeed we can reduce casualties on both sides.”

“Not only that, but if we get there soon enough we might just have the Princes themselves offer to pass.” Mobeedo smirked.

“It’s worth trying.”

  
“My friends,” Dhianeila looked to both Age and Alethea, “I’m afraid circumstances force us to ask that you take part in yet another battle.”

“That’s alright.” Age grinned, “We’ve got Iolaous.” 

“I may not be able to hold a candle against you two as far as strength, but I promise you-”

“You have to come find me if I get lost.” Age insisted.

“Hey! What am I? Your babysitter?” Iolaous asked, causing everyone in the room to laugh at them.

“Just agree with him Iolaous.” Alethea whispered.

“Are you ready for this?” Age asked Mehitak.

“Would it be alright with you if I stayed on the ship?” Mehitak asked Dhianeila, “If possible I’d rather not fight. I don’t really know anything about the Silver Tribe that would be useful to you and you do already have Age and Alethea.” Then Mehitak looked away, “Besides, if you lose my whole Tribe will be destroyed along with me. I can’t.”

“Hmmm.” Dhianeila hummed in understanding, “Then under my authority, the Nodos of Pore will not be required to fight for us.”

“I thank you.” Mehitak said uncomfortably.

“Right. Now let’s get to Argonaut prepared for our departure.” Mobeedo said, “We have been given a mission, people. Whatever motives may actually be behind it let’s make sure that they know we’re up to the job.”

~~~

“Where are you going?” Alethea asked Iolaous as he moved swiftly from his mecha fighter to the direction of the conference room on board the ship. 

“Meeting. The commanders of the ship have to discuss what our next plan of attack is.”

“Can I come with you? My limited knowledge of the Silver Tribe might prove useful.”

“Are you sure? The meeting might just bore you.”

“I’m not so easily bored, Iolaous. You of all people should know that.” Alethea said with a smirk that had Iolaous blushing, “Besides, if I do tire of the meeting, I have you to entertain me.”

“Hey! What does that mean?!” Iolaous demanded as they headed for the conference room.

“You know what that means.” Alethea teased.

“Oh!” Iolaous blushed as a realization came over him before he grinned boldly, “I’ll get you for that little remark later. Now come on, we’ll be late if we don’t hurry.”

“Coming.” Alethea hummed as she took his hand as they approached the conference room. Iolaous looked down at her and smiled. Then the door opened and the men around the table turned to stare at Alethea.

“Son…” Mobeedo started to say with a smirk, “I know it must be hard-”

“Save it.” Iolaous blushed, “I brought her here because she has some knowledge of the Silver Tribe that might prove useful.”

“Yes. I suppose as a member of the Golden Tribe, you would have at least some knowledge of our enemy.” Mobeedo nodded, “Very well, she can join us.” Then Mobeedo motioned for another chair to be brought out next to Iolaous’s. Together, the two sat down and the meeting started.

“I smell a rat.” A commander piped up, “Surely they didn’t just abandon the place outright?”

“And even if they had, there’s still the question of their military. They couldn’t have possibly relocated their entire force in such a short span of time.” 

“Give Commander Nilval the word to reorganize the fleet.”

“Father.” Iolaous gasped.

“But sir, we don’t know that this is an emergency.”

“The situation here is critical. We’ve attempted to invade the homeworld of a people about whom we know next to nothing.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“If I may interject.” Alethea raised her hand and all eyes in the room trained on her, “The Silver Tribe isn’t here because they have no concept of jurisdiction.”

“Then individuals would spread out to any location they pleased, barely running into members of their own tribe. They wouldn’t understand boundaries as we do.”

“Yes, but in that case how do they govern themselves?”

“They hold meetings as though they were a democracy. Their telekinetic powers allow them to sense each other and project their consciousness to different locations, like the Princess.” Alethea answered, “But that is my extent of my knowledge of the Silver Tribe. I do not know why they would abandon their homeworld or why they view the Iron Tribe as their enemy. Perhaps if I had interacted more with them as a child, my knowledge would be greater.”

“You’ve said enough. Thank you.” Iolaous said to her.

“Yes, you have. But if they have such great telepathic powers then that means that they could attack us from any direction. And that we’ve fallen prey to our own ignorances.” Mobeedo said angrily.

~~~

“Age, Alethea, you have to… you have to try and save them, please, as many lives as possible.” Dhianeila cried to both Deoxys and Bellcross as Bellcross held her in his hand.

“Let’s go.” Mehitak said as he landed on Bellcross’s claw.

“But Mehitak…” Dhianeila started to say.

“Age says you will find the path. You will be the one to lead us all to the future. To a place where all the tribes can live in peace. And if my fighting alongside you will secure that hope, it is a small price to pay. Besides, Artemia is faster than Bellcross and strong enough to carry him.” Then he transformed into Artemia. Then they took off. Deoxys changed into her speed form and rushed towards Iolaous, who was reprimanding his sisters. She put her tentacle on his shoulder before taking off after Bellcross and Artemia. While she knew he probably wouldn’t want her to fight, out of a protective instinct, she had to. That was when Iolaous was given the command to fall back because the flag ship was being made destitute. Iolaous hoped that Alethea and Deoxys knew what they were doing. He didn’t think he would be able to survive if something happened to his mate.

~~~

Deoxys and Artemia broke away from Bellcross as he raced towards Kervius’s attack. He managed to block it in time and after a while, broke the stream of darkness. Artemia and Deoxys joined him as they stared Kervius down. But Kervius didn’t seem the slightest bit intimidated by the thought of fighting three Nodos. If anything the smug bastard seemed to enjoy the challenge. Always too big for his britches, Deoxys thought as it used the saying that Alethea taught it.

Bellcross led the charge against Kervius as he tried to attack it, but Kervius was too fast, and it kept dodging all three Nodos’s attacks. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Deoxys spotted Lernaea heading straight towards them. Shifting into her defensive form, Deoxys moved to fight him, only to be surprised when Lernaea dodged her and went straight for Artemia. Knocking Artemia out of the way, Lernaea turned and roared at Bellcross, who roared back and the two charged at each other like a pair of old rivals. 

Feeling somewhat left out, Deoxys went over to Artemia and pulled him out of the ship he had crashed into. Together the two flew back toward Bellcross and pulled him out of the way of Kervius’s black tornado-like streams. As the three fought against Lernaea and Kervius, the ships of both the Iron Tribe and the Silver Tribe were being destroyed by the stray attacks of the Nodos, although both Bellcross and Deoxys would try to defend against those stray attacks when they could. But one stray attack Deoxys could defend against and she had to get out of the way as the stray attack completely wiped out the flagship Althaea and the rest of the fleet.

As the fighting continued, Lernaea was pushed out of the fight by Kervius, for reasons that Deoxys could not figure out. There had never been a relationship between Kervius and Lernaea before. Perhaps it was their other halves who wished for the other to survive. Just as Deoxys finished her contemplation, Kervius began to light up and then everything became surrounded in a red light.

~~~

Iolaous sat in his fighter, staring off into the distance. He still remembered the tentacle arm of his mate on his mecha’s shoulder. Then she had flown off after Age and that had been that. Now all Iolaous could do was sit in his fighter and worry. Worry how she was doing, if she was injured, who she was fighting against. What if she went into a rage again? The more he thought, the more he worried and the more he worried, the more he thought. It was like a never ending vicious cycle. Would he ever see her bright smile again? Hold her tight as he slept? Love her in the way that no other had had? Iolaous sighed as he leaned back in his chair. What he would give to be able to be by her side again.

~~~

The battle was getting worse, and Deoxys was sure that Kervius was moving towards a frenzy. If the madness took over, there would be no one to calm him down. Suddenly, Lernaea reappeared and started attacking Bellcross. He must have sensed Kervius’s upcoming frenzy and was trying to help. Appearing in front of Bellcross, Deoxys shielded him from Lernaea’s attacks. However, Kervius grabbed Bellcross from behind by the head and began to drag him to the surface below. It was almost as though Kervius was unaware of the presence of Deoxys and Lernaea as the two followed after Bellcross and Kervius. 

Deoxys saw Bellcross start to give into the madness and in a split second move, Deoxys pushed Kervius out of the way to give Bellcross time to collect himself. Then Erymanthos appeared and tried to attack Bellcross but was stopped by Artemia, who used the last of his power to drag Erymanthos away from Bellcross and Deoxys. Deoxys noticed Artemia and Erymanthos transform back to their counterparts and knew that the battle would come down to a two on two between herself and Bellcross vs Kervius and Lernaea. 

Then, right as Bellcross fired what would be a killing shot at Kervius, Lernaea came between them. For a moment, the battle field went quiet as Lernaea transformed back into Karkinos. Kervius reached out for Karkinos but stopped when Karkinos started to disappear. Deoxys watched as a frenzy like never before took over Kervius and even though she never experienced it, she knew what it was. The frenzy over a loss of a mate.

Sensing what was to come, Deoxys grabbed Bellcross and attempted to flee but it was too late as an explosion overtook the area followed by a large black whole that swallowed up everything and everyone.


End file.
